Princess Runo and Prince Dan
by CatLover444
Summary: This story takes place in the middle ages. I own nothing but the story and the computer it was typed on.
1. The Idea

**The Engagement**

Prince Dan's POV

I, Prince Daniel (or Dan) of Dragonwish, had just woke up on July 31st and was very excited about my birthday. I smelled food and ran full speed toward the kitchen to get something to eat. I was almost there when General Shun Kazami, my best friend and my father's best general, stopped me. I looked at him like are you crazy because he was keeping from eating my breakfast that morning. He was very mysterious to everyone. I knew nothing about his past, but he proved to have master skills in fighting.

"You need to go dress properly, Dan. Your father has asked to speak to you now!" Shun grabbed my arm pulling me back to my room. I went in my room, dressed properly in my clothes, and came back out to him. "Are you happy now, Shun? I am properly dressed now." I asked him and he nodded yes. I went to the throne room to see my father. I entered the room and my father beckoned me to come forward to see him. I noticed that my father had told everyone, but General Shun to leave the room.

"Welcome, Daniel. I have something to discuss with you and Shun, today. I know you are hungry, Daniel, but this will not take more than ten minutes." My father said to us. I did not know what he wanted from me. "You are now at the age of sixteen, Daniel, and I think it is time for you be engaged now." I was beyond shocked at this moment. "Are you telling me that I need to get **married**, Father?" I asked him calmly. "We need a strong alliance with another kingdom, Daniel, and I do not want you have any problems when I retire from the throne. I have arranged for you to meet and maybe marry the Princess Runo Misaki of the kingdom of Soft Rose. I have her picture here with me." I was stunned by how beautiful she looked in the picture, but I wanted a girl who was also caring, would stand up for herself, and fun loving because I had friend who was engaged to a princess like that and it sickened me.

"I will meet her on one condition, Father." I wanted to pay Shun back for all the times that he annoyed me. "What is it, Daniel?" My father asked me. "Shun has to get engaged too." Shun looked about ready to kill me for this one. "Daniel, you will meet this princess in October. Shun, we will find a lady of stature for you to marry."

General Shun's POV

Thanks to Prince Dan. I have to get married too. "I am going to get you back for this one, Dan." (In Head) I cannot even think about the girl to whom I would be married to soon. Dan is going to pay big time for this one.

_In the Royal Palace of Soft Rose_

Princess Runo's POV

"What do you mean that I must get married, Grandmother?" I was standing in throne of my home in shock. I could not believe that my grandmother (the Queen until I reached my ruling age) had made arrangements for me to meet and maybe marry Prince Daniel Kuso of the kingdom of Dragonwish without asking my permission for it. "You are turning sixteen years old on October 31st, dear. You need to be married as soon as possible, Runo, and have children or your twin baby brother will try to take over the kingdom again." She tells me calmly and I was going to say that I can handle him myself, but then I thought of Lady Alice, who also at the age to be married too and my best friend. "I will meet him on one condition, Grandmother. Lady Alice Gehabich must come along and find herself a husband too." My grandmother agreed that it was a good plan. I went to my room and called for Alice to come to me. She arrived almost at once to my call. "You called for me, Runo." She asked me. "We are leaving in two months' time, Alice. I am going to the kingdom of Dragonwish to meet the prince. I have requested that you will join me and find a husband too." I told her calmly and she nodded her permission because she was an orphan like me both of our parents were dead for years now. I told to have new dresses made for her and me. I had my favorite tiara taken out of storage for me to use now.


	2. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

Prince Dan's POV A few months later.

Shun and I were waiting outside the palace for the princess to arrive in the kingdom. I had started to doze off while standing there so Shun poked me in the stomach to bring me back to reality. "You need to stand up straight, Dan. The princess is almost here." He shouts at me and I noticed he is right about her almost being here. The princess's carriage came to a stop in front of the palace and I stepped up to help the princess out of her carriage. She had another girl with her, but the girl seemed to calm to me. She put her hand in mine and dismounted her carriage. I kissed the top of her hand.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you to Dragonwish Palace, my lady." I said to her calmly, but I was nervous as ever because she looked more beautiful than her picture. "Thank you for your welcome, my lord." She turned around to see Shun helping the other girl out of the carriage. "Thank you, Sir, for helping Lady Alice Gehabich out of the carriage." She said to Shun kindly.

"It is honor to meet you, my lady Alice. I am General Shun of the kingdom of Dragonwish at your service, my lady." Shun said to her while he was smiling and she smiled back at him saying the honor was hers. I turned my attention to the princess who was smiling at me. "Would you join me for a stroll while we wait for lunch, my lady?" I asked her wanting to leave Shun and Alice alone for a while to get to know each other. "That's sounds wonderful, my lord." She said to me.

Lady Alice's POV

Runo and Prince Dan went off together for a stroll while we were waiting for lunch. I sat on a bench talking to Shun. "Do you have any hobbies, Alice?" He asks me kindly. I know that we just meet each other, but it feels like we belong to together. "I am told that I am very skilled with sewing the princess's dresses and other garments, Shun." I tell him calmly. I was wishing Runo would come back soon. Shun for some reason gets down on one knee and reveals a beautiful ring to me. "I know that we just met and everything, but I feel like we are perfect for each other." He tells me. "What are you asking me, Shun?" I asked him scared of the unknown. "Lady Alice Gehabich, will you marry me?" I was so shocked, but once my shock wore off of me. "Yes, I will marry you, Shun. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my lips very gently.


	3. The Stroll

**The Stroll**

Princess Runo's POV

I agree to take walk with the prince so we walked off leaving Alice and Shun together. He was asking me questions about myself. I asked him to call me: Runo and he said I could call him: Dan because it short for his real name. "What do you like to do in your spare time, Runo?" I had to think about my answer because I had been taking sword and archery lessons in addition to my normal lessons. "I am taking sword and archery lessons with my normal lessons, Dan." I told him calmly hoping that he would not laugh at me. "I think you taking those lessons is great, Runo. We will have to try to have some warm-up fights before you leave the kingdom." He told me. "I thought you were going to make fun of me for taking these lessons, Dan. I will warn you now about this fact. I have a bad temper on me." I said to him smiling at him. "I would never laugh at you, Runo. I never was into girls who cared for nothing, but their clothes, hair, and face. I get tired just thinking about them." He said to me making a funny as he talks and I laugh with him. I heard a cry of joy come from Alice.

"I think Shun just asked Alice to marry him, Runo." Dan said to me and I nodded yes to his though. I was going to answer him, but his servants came outside and said lunch was ready to eat now. I was starving by this time. "Might we finish our walk after lunch, Dan? I need to change into something a little more formal for lunch." I asked him kindly and he replied of course we would finish the walk after lunch.


	4. Lunch Talk

**Lunch Talk**

Prince Dan's POV

I was waiting outside of the room that Princess Runo (my dad set aside for her a suite) was changing in at the time. I was being kind to her knowing it would take her awhile to finish changing her clothes and hair. She came of the room wearing a simple light blue V-neck and full sleeves dress with golden flowers sewn on it and a beautiful tiara with her hair let loose on her shoulders. I was standing staring at her in amazement because I had known many beautiful girls in my youth, but she put them to shame with her style. "You look very beautiful, my lady." I tell her meaning very word of it. "Thank you for the complement, my lord. May we go to lunch now?" She said to me and I led her to the great hall to eat lunch. My father had decided to sit us next to each other so we could get to know each other better. "How do you like our fair kingdom, my lady?" He asked her kindly. "You have done a wonderful job running it, my lord." She replied kindly and softly. I had noticed that throughout the meal that she eat very simple foods like rice, vegetables, fruits, chicken, and noodles, which made me wonder a little bit about it. "Why do you such simple foods? Is the other foods not to your liking because I can get them to bring something else if you want me too?" I asked calmly trying to be a good host to her. "My grandmother (the Queen) insisted that I eat simple foods so I stay healthy all the time, Dan. I do not know most of the food you have at your table." She told me sweetly trying not to offend me in anyway. "It is all right, my dear. Would you like to have a practice fight in the courtyard after lunch, Runo?" I say to her and she nods yes to my question. I turned to face General Shun to ask him about his upcoming marriage to Lady Alice. "I hear you found a wife today, Shun." I tell him with a smile because I was going to enjoy making fun of him for a while once our guests had left us. "How do you know about it, Prince Dan? I just asked a little while ago." He said half to me and half to himself saying something else, but it was in another tongue so I could not understand him. "We heard Lady Alice's scream of joy, Shun. I think the whole kingdom heard it to tell the truth." I told him with another smile. I turned to face Runo again. "I think that we have had enough lunch for now, don't you, Runo?" I tell her sweetly and calmly. "Yes, I do believe that I am full now, so I will meet you in the courtyard in a few minutes for our practice fight, okay, Dan?" She said to me and my father says we can go now. I headed out to the courtyard to wait for her.


	5. The Practice Fight

**The Practice Fight**

After changing- Runo's POV

I had just finished changing into my shirt and pants that I wear to practice my fighting skill in and I went out to the courtyard where Dan was waiting for me. I guess he had never seen a princess in pants and a shirt before today. He waved me over to him with a shocked look on his face at me.

"I do not wear a dress to fight in, Dan." I tell him calmly and coolly waiting for the king to start the fight.

"The rules are one weapon, you start and stop at my command, and no permitted bruises." The king says loudly and I pull out my sword. "Okay, start fighting." He told us calmly and Dan lunged for me, but I ducked and swung at his stomach making impacted with it.

"Ow, that really hurts with a move like the one you just used on me, Runo." Dan tells me calmly and a bit out of breath. He tries to strike for my arm, but I moved out of the way before it hit me.

"I am not going to give up this fight, Dan." I tell lifting my sword up high ready to strike his head off when the king says for us to stop fighting now. We shake hands with each other to say well done.

"You have the skills of a master, Runo." He tells me sitting down on a bench in the shade and motions for me to join him to cool off from the heat.

"Thank you for the complement. I train hard every day to help stay in shape, Dan." I tell him with a smile on my face. "May we finish our walk from earlier now, Dan?" I asked him because I wanted to finish it for real.

"Yes, we may finish our walk now, Runo." He tells me and leads me off to the palace gardens for a nice stroll there.


	6. Dan asks Runo about Her Family

**Dan asks Runo about her Family**

The Palace Gardens- Dan's POV

I had thought it would be a good idea to show Runo the palace gardens because she seemed to prefer the outdoors to being inside all the time, but I feel the same way so it gives us something in common to discuss with each other. I was wondering about her family because she had said something about her grandmother, but no other members of her family.

"How is your mother and father doing today, Runo?" I asked her kindly and sweetly with a smile on my face. I waited for her to answer my question, but she said something very shocking instead of the usual "Fine. Thank you for asking about them. I will tell them that you asked about them, sir."

"My parents are dead and I'm the heir to the throne because it is the girls in my family who rule the kingdom not the boys, Dan." She tells me quite calmly without even blinking an eye at it.

"Do you know the history of your kingdom and family, Runo?" I asked her trying to learn everything about her. I liked her a lot and need to know her whole life story because I planned to ask her for her hand in marriage.

"It will take a while to explain everything about the history of my kingdom and family, Dan." She tells me with a smile on her face. I thought that she looked even more beautiful when she smiled a lot.

"We have four whole days to spend together, Runo. I think that it will enough time to tell me everything." I tell her calmly and coolly. I saw a bench in the shade, walked over it with her, and sat us down on it.

"The kingdom of Soft Rose was founded by my many times grandmother called Luna Misaki. She had been born the daughter of captain in the army of the kingdom Saw Scare, whose king was good and just ruler, but his cousin wanted the throne for himself and killed everyone who stood in his way to the throne including my many times grandmother's father. The cousin saw my many times grandmother standing over the body of her poor father and decided to make her his wife. She had no choice but to take his marriage proposal with a smile on her face. She did get her revenge for her father on their wedding night by strangling him with her long blue hair. The real king was very grateful to my many times grandmother that he found a kingdom whose king had died without leaving an heir so he put her on the throne as ruling Queen and started our law about the girls are the ones who rule the kingdom. I have made a detailed time line of the kingdom history and have found that in four thousand years of my family's rule that we have never started a war with any other kingdom around us. My current grandmother, who rules as queen until I reach my ruling age was second of two children but she was the girl so she was the one who rules the kingdom. My mother had one older brother who married into the kingdom Sing-a-Song and is happy with his wife and children. My father was a commoner who fall in love with my mother and since my grandmother approved of him. They were married at once with all the family there. My mother died in childbirth when she had me and my evil twin brother, who has made it clear that he should be the heir to the throne not me. My grandmother had to banish him from the kingdom because he tried to use a forbidden magic that we were always told never to use for it was an evil power not a good one. I cannot do magic because since I'm the heir to the throne so I am the high priestess of the Mother Goddess. That is the whole story of my kingdom." She said to me with some breathlessness in her voice and I do not blame her because it was a lot to take in at one time.

"You know your history well, my dear." I noticed that it had grown dark while she had been telling me the story of her kingdom. "I think it is time for us to go to bed, Runo." I tell her calmly, walking her to her room, and bidding her a good night. I knew that father had planned a ball for the next night and could not wait for it any more.


	7. Costume Ball

**Costume Ball**

Next Day- Prince Dan's POV

I had just finished putting on my costume for the ball later on today. I was going to go dressed as a Knight in Shining Armor for my beautiful princess Runo. I had sent a dress of light blue silk with light pink roses sewn on it to Runo for her to consider wearing to the ball earlier today. General Shun was going dressed as a ninja because his history to them and Lady Alice was going dressed as an orange cat with matching ears and everything. We had finished getting ready and went to wait for the ladies and guests to finish getting ready for the ball.

A few Hours Later

I was standing outside Runo's suite waiting for her to finish getting dressed and come out for the ball.

"I do not think that I should wear this dress, Dan." She told me through the door and I knew that she was doubting her own beauty so I had opened the door and look her up and down in the dress thinking she was studding in the dress and other parts, but she was missing a necklace to complete the outfit.

"You look wonderful, Runo. You just need a necklace to complete the outfit, my dear." I told her and pulled out the necklace that I had choose to give her for her birthday, which her was today.

"Thank you, Dan." She tells me and I hold out my arm for her take to walk to the ballroom. We entered the ballroom and everyone stopped to stare at us in our costumes. I had spotted my friend Prince Billy of WishSong and his bride-to-be Princess Julie of Everlone standing near the food tables. I had Runo follow me to where they were standing so I could introduce her to them.

"Good Day, Prince Billy and Princess Julie." I say to them calmly and coolly. I get a hug (from Julie) and handshake (from Billy) when they noticed me.

"Good to see you again, Dan. Who is your friend?" Billy tells me and Julie just nods with his statement.

"I would like to introduce you to Princess Runo of Soft Rose. I could be marrying her, Billy." I tell them calmly and sweetly. I looked her with amazement in my eyes because she could do no wrong in my eyes.

"It is an honor to meet you, my lady." Billy tells her and she blushes at his words.

"No, the honor is mine because I get to meet a friend of Dan's earlier years, my lord." She tells him and bows to him from the waist.

"Thank you, my lady." Billy tells her and bows before her. Julie clears her throat to speak to Runo.

"It is nice to see you again, Runo." Julie tells her with a smile on her face. I was shocked to see that they knew each other already before today.

"Yes, it is good see you again too, Jules." She tells her with a smile on her face. Billy and I decide to let them talk to each other for a while so we walk up to the high board to sit and relax for a little while.

"You really like the Princess Runo, don't you, Dan?" He asked me in a polite voice.

"Yes, I really do like her, Billy." I told him calmly and coolly.

"I knew that you liked her by the way you looked at her earlier." He told me calmly and coolly. "I feel the same way about Julie. She is perfect to me, Dan." He said to me with a smile and I cannot help but smile back at him.

I had decided to dance with Runo to see if she could dance well and she outshined me with her skills in dancing like a little bird. "You were wonderful, Runo" I tell her as we are saying good night to each other.

"Thank you for the complement, Dan." She tells me sweetly as I tuck her into bed for the night. Lady Alice had not come back from her walk with Shun so I offered to do her job.


	8. Dan asks Runo to Marry Him

**Dan asks Runo to Marry Him**

Runo's POV

I had just woken up to hear Lady Alice sing **Love is Forever**and I had started to sing along with her. She had just finished the song when Dan come in the room to our surprise.

"Good Morning, Runo." He tells me in a calm voice and turns to Lady Alice for some reason. "Could you give us a few minutes alone, Lady Alice?" He asks her in a polite voice and she bows to him leaving us alone for now.

"What is that you want from me, Dan?" I asked him with excitement in my voice. He get down on one knee and pulls out a ring with a pick diamond in it.

"Princess Runo Misaki of Soft Rose, I have come to know and love you. Will you marry me, Runo?" He asks me and I cannot speak at first, but I had soon regain my voice to answer him.

"Yes, I will marry you, Dan." I tell him with tears running down my cheeks. He stands up again and kissed my lips softly.

Dear Dairy,

We decided to have the wedding in December so I could have my dream wedding dress, but he insisted that we get married in my kingdom to honor my bloodline. It has been two months since he had purposed to me and I have come back to my home for the wedding, which is today. I am hoping that everything will go smoothly for us today because I do not wish to have to deal with my evil twin brother today when I should be happy today.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Princess Runo and Prince Dan married each other on the 24th of December of the year 1426 and lived together until their death on July 31, 1478. They had six children (four girls and two boys) together. They named their daughters after Runo's many times great grandmother and called the boys Leo and Toe. Their children married members of noble for love without titles getting in the way. General Shun and Lady Alice had two kids (one girl and one boy) together and were happy for the rest of their days.

The End


End file.
